An Original's VS A Vampire's Desires
by lynsay
Summary: In this story Bonnie & Klaus’s brother Kol begin hanging out after the Salvatores betrayed her trust. Caroline comes to Damon for advice and he doesn't like the idea of Bonnie and an original at all. All the story line is the same as the show left off in the last episode, in this story there will be a love triangle involving Damon/Bonnie/Kol.
1. Chapter 1: One Drink

Chapter 1: One Drink

Bonnie needed to get away from the whole situation that was going on at her house. She just didn't want to be there when her mother became the thing that she hated and it was all because of the Salvatores she hated them without a doubt. Caroline told her that it was fine to leave because she had everything under control with Abby's transitioning into a vampire. Caroline also knew that Bonnie did not want to be around any vampires at the moment either, no matter what Bonnie said, Caroline knew that her friend could hardly look at her now.

Therefore she sent her away for a bit to blow off steam and get her head together before she did something stupid like went after the Salvatores. It wasn't long that Bonnie left Caroline that she found herself at the grill knocking back drink after drink as if nothing mattered to her anymore. She wasn't even surprised a little that the bartender served her alcohol.

She wasn't alone for very long, it was only a few minutes and a hot guy sat down next to her. She figured with her luck that he would turn out to be a serial killer and she just couldn't chance it. If he decided to speak to her, she would then blow him off until he got the message loud and clear.

"Is this seat taken miss?"

"No, but I wouldn't sit down if I were you though. Trust me, I am not good company right now and I tend to be bad luck especially when men are involved. Usually men either die or leave after they get involved with me in anyway. Trust me; I am doing you a favor, telling you to get lost. You would not be interested in me anyway, not really."

"Wow either you have a low opinion of yourself or of me but either way I'm not leaving; I think that I will take my chances. Besides I have nowhere else to be tonight and you could prove to be just the distraction that I was looking for. Will you at least tell me your name then?"

"I don't think I should tell you my name cause I don't even know you."

"Well, my name is Kol."

He reached out and shook her hand and she felt this shock, like how she felt when she touched Stefan the first time and she knew that he wasn't any hot guy but a vampire as well. She shook his touch off as if he burned her hand.

"What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you are."

"Oh, you're a witch then?"

"Yes, and you are a vampire right?"

"Yes, but we are not all bad. What vampire made you hate our kind?"

"It was the Salvatores that made me hate vampires. I don't want to feel this way anymore, which is why I am drowning my sorrows here in this bar tonight. Maybe you should leave me alone now."

"Wow, they really made you like this, can you at least tell me your name miss Bennett?"

"It's Bonnie, not that it matters anymore because everything and everyone that matters to me is gone and I am alone once more. Are you new in town or some new vampire that someone created to make my life a living hell?"

"I guess you could say that I am new in town but I've been on this planet for a long time. Come on have some fun with me, you deserve it."

"I don't know if I should hang out with you in the state that I'm in right now. I could do some real damage to you and myself."

"I don't care about that; I am willing to take my chances."

"Fine it is your life as they say but you cannot say that I didn't warn you though. I cannot be held accountable for my actions tonight."

"Good take a step outside of yourself for a moment and become who you were meant to be Bonnie, take a chance."

He offered his hand to her and he expected her to refuse it but she surprised him again by her boldness. She not only took his hand but she then proceeded to lead him to the dance floor. They made such a spectacle of their selves that many people in the grill took notice of their display. She drank, she danced and forgot about her anger and then she did something completely out of character for her.

She went home with a strange vampire that she met only hours before. This was not like Bonnie at all and the thought of ever hooking up with any vampire had never crossed her mind at all but yet here she was with a vampire that could very well kill her but instead she was going to cross a line.

When they arrived at this amazing huge mansion, Bonnie was impressed but she didn't ask any questions, she just wanted to get lost in an embrace even if he was a vampire. It seemed as if his hands never left her body, they were everywhere. He kissed her before they even left the grill, it felt unlike anything she had ever experienced with any guy ever. She wanted this even if it was wrong, it felt so right. They didn't waste time; they went right up to his bedroom.

He didn't want her to have more regrets; therefore he interrupted them before they got carried away, "Are you sure that you want this to happen still?"

"Yes, Kol I think that I have wanted this since you sat down next to me even though you happen to be a vampire. You make me feel things that I just don't want to analyze right now. I really want this; does this answer your question?"

With those final words Bonnie pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him deeply, and then she was touching him everywhere. At one point you couldn't tell where Kol began and where Bonnie ended. It was one of those crazy drunken hook up nights that one tends to remember fondly even it was with a vampire.

The next day Bonnie awakens to a very naked man in a room that she barely recognizes. Then most of the previous night's activities come rushing back to her. What shocks her the most is the fact that she is not regretful about her behavior at all.

"Have you been awake long luv?"

"No, I just now but how can you afford all this, just how old are you?"

"I'm pretty old, much older than your Salvatores are."

"First of all they are not my Salvatores, I want nothing to do with them anymore, I am just done with them completely. Now onto you and how old are you really?"

"I am at least over a thousand years old, luv."

"Wow, the only other vampire that I have met that old is Klaus who is an original vampire."

"You know Klaus?"

"Yes, I tried to kill him multiple times; I thought you knew what happened in mystic falls recently?"

"I do but I have not been in the loop recently."

Before they could finish their talk, they were rudely interrupted by Klaus himself, "What do we have here little brother?"

"I decided to have some fun before I left town and then I found a reason to stay. Do you know the lovely Bonnie here?"

"Yes, I should considering that she tried to kill me many times over. Just what do you think that you are doing with my brother miss Bennett?"

Bonnie was in shock she had no idea that she just slept with an original vampire but she still couldn't bring herself to regret it though because it felt far too good to be a mistake.

"I didn't know that he was your brother, Klaus otherwise I would never have gone home with him."

"Well didn't you find it odd that he brought you to my house?"

"I didn't know this was your house, why would I know that?"

"Oh, that's right you weren't invited to the ball, my mother only invited you to come help kill us right? I mean vampires and witches too apparently only use you for whatever they want or need right? Is that what this was another vampire using you for services rendered?"

Bonnie wrapped a sheet around her and started to say something but before she could utter a word, Kol got up naked as the day he was born and punched his brother in the face, "I don't like what you were implying about Bonnie, she's not that kind of girl."

"Really because any girl that leaves with you after knowing you only a few hours there is only one word for a girl like that, and it is whore."

He punched Klaus again in the face and they proceeded to fight loudly until Bonnie separated them with magic.

She said, "I am no one's whore, if anyone was used last night it sure wasn't me. I wanted to be with Kol last night but it does not mean anything, I wanted something to ease my pain and he helped me to that end. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get dressed and go home now, bye Kol."

He rushed towards her and kissed her with everything that he had. The kiss was powerful and left Bonnie weak in the knees and breathless as well, "I'll call you later and we can continue this at another time ok?"

"Yea, I would like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye?

Chapter 2: Goodbye?

When Bonnie arrived at her house, Caroline was waiting for her there and she had much to say about where and what Bonnie was doing the previous night with her time. Bonnie tried to sneak past her friend up to her room but Caroline was a vampire now, therefore she knew the minute that Bonnie came home.

"Just what do you think you are doing young lady? And just where the hell was you last night, why didn't you come home?"

"Oh, gee dad I got wasted, stayed the night at a friend's last night."

"Yea, sure you did, I was only asking to see if you had the guts to tell me the truth. I already know where you were and what you were doing and who with as well."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Well for starters, you stay out all night, and then you come home smelling of liquor and sex, and wearing the same clothes, which does not sound like you at all. Then Matt called me last night and said that he saw you dancing and drinking with Klaus's brother Kol and he left with him too. So just what do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone. I did what I wanted to do and it felt good. Is my mother awake yet?"

"Yea, about her, she needs to talk to you, she's waiting for you in your bedroom, I will leave you guys to talk in private but don't think for a moment that this is the end of this conversation because it is most definitely not."

Caroline stormed off after that, and Bonnie went to face the music with her vampire mother. "Abby, are you up here?"

"Yes, Bonnie is that you?"

"Yea, I'm here as you requested what did you want to see me for?"

"I was hoping that you got here soon, so I could give you a proper goodbye."

"What do you mean goodbye?"

"I've given it a lot of thought since the change and I've decided that I can't live this way. It would be a betrayal of everything that I was taught my whole life. I am not going to finish the transition into becoming a vampire, I'm sorry but I don't have it in mean to live with this curse. I know that other people adjust just fine but our family is not like other people, you know that better than most people. I really wish that we had more time but sadly my time is being cut short. Will you stay with me for these last moments?"

Bonnie couldn't move or speak; she felt many different things at the same time. Finally Bonnie said, "Yea, I will stay with you until the end, I promise."

They sat in silence because neither knew what else to say to one another anymore. After a few minutes Abby lied down on Bonnie's bed and closed her eyes forever. Bonnie cried, she didn't know why but this hurt her even more than when her grams died. The pain was almost unbearable for her to hold inside. Caroline came back after an hour to find Bonnie curled up on the bed crying as she held her dead mother close. It nearly broke Caroline to see her best friend in such pain that everyone Bonnie trusted contributed to this pain.

"Is there anything that I can do Bonnie?"

She looks up at her friend with such contempt in her lovely green eyes, "No, I think that you, Elena and the Salvatores have done enough damage to me don't you agree?"

"It wasn't our fault; I mean Damon is the one that did this not me, Elena or even Stefan. Why are you blaming us anyway, what about Klaus and his family?"

"There is plenty enough blame to go around but it all comes down to Elena not being able to keep her big mouth shut doesn't it? I actually thought that if it came down to me and my family over saving a vampire that she would choose me, I guess that was rather stupid of me wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't like that. Please don't do this, it's the grief talking, this isn't you. You don't hate us all now; you don't know what your saying."

"Yes, I know exactly what I am saying and I am done. I am done with Elena, done with the Salvatores, done with you and most importantly I am done being used for my powers as well. Leave and don't come ever back, pass that on to Elena and the Salvatores as well."

"Bonnie, I'm not going to leave until we talk about did last night?"

"You want to talk about my night with Kol; it was amazing he took me so many times in one night. I am going to see him again soon. Now leave, so I can make preparations for my mother's funeral."

"You can't be serious about seeing him again, his family is the reason that all these bad things happened to our town."

"No, you must be confusing their family with the Salvatores, almost everything that happened to me can be laid at their feet. I'll see whoever I damned well please if I want to have sex with everyone in their family then I will and there isn't a damned thing you or anyone else can do about it either. The really sad thing is that I would have done anything for you and Elena, even give up my own life for both of you but that wasn't ever enough, not while the Salvatores are around. Both of you would never choose me over them. You Elena are not my enemy but you're not my friends either because friends don't plot to murder each other's families. I would have never done that to either one of you. Stay away from me and pass that onto Elena as well because even looking at either of you makes me sick, I can't bare the sight of either one of you. Now leave, I won't ask nicely again."

"Fine, I will go but this is not the end of this conversation."

Caroline left quietly without making more of a fuss. Bonnie finally stopped crying but there was this emptiness inside her now that she feared would never be filled again because of how badly they abused her trust. She made the arrangements for Abby's funeral as if she were a stranger because that was partly true. While Bonnie was doing that, Caroline was going to the Salvatores boarding house to get some help with how Bonnie was behaving as of late. She barged into the den as Damon was pouring his self a drink in the middle of the day as usual.

"Is Stefan here?"

"No, he's out chasing bunnies, I'm sure. Why what do you need my brother for now?"

"It's important, therefore I need you to not act like the first class jerk that you are, can you handle that?"

"Let me think about it, no sorry I can't, I like being the villain of the story. Why what has happened now Barbie?"

"It's Bonnie, she is on the warpath and I don't know what to do about her. She basically kicked me and Elena out of her life for good. And that's not even the worst part, she is sleeping with Klaus's brother Kol, I believe that you met him at the ball?"

"What the hell is she doing with him; I thought that she still had her v-card?"

"She did but not anymore, she said that she is going to keep seeing him too. I don't know what to do she hates me, Elena, Stefan and you too. I mean what are we going to do about this?"

"What could possible happen, worst case?"

"Well the worst that could happen is that Bonnie falls so deep into their family that if there is a choice between them and us, she sides with them and we lose and end up dead. At the least I and Elena lose one more friend because we know you and Stefan. I cannot bare either one of those things to happen and neither will Elena either. What do you propose we do about this?"

"I honestly have no clue what to do about this Bonnie situation. I mean maybe we could get someone to seduce her away from Kol for the moment before she get in too deep but I don't know who we could get that can't be compelled though."

"I know who could pull off such a feat."

"Who could do such a thing, enlighten me?"

"You could do it; I mean you have been drinking vervain right?"

"Yea, but Bonnie would never think of me in that way."

"I guess what your really afraid of is not being able to do it right? I mean Kol is stronger, more experienced, don't forget hotter than you?"

"That is not true at all but I have things to do, I can't just drop anything and chase after Bonnie all day and night."

"Right because chasing after Elena, a girl that will always want your brother is such a better use of your time right?"

"It's not like that at all but just to shut you up, I will do it. I will seduce Bonnie away from Kol; I highly doubt that it will take too long anyway."

"If you are sure that you're up for the task, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure; the little witch will not even know what hit her."

With that Damon stormed off to find Bonnie and hopefully convince her to stop seeing Kol one way or another. He hoped that he would be able to reason with her and then they would not have to put Caroline's wacky plan into motion at all. Damon hoped that his powers of persuasion wouldn't fail him now, when he needed them the most.


	3. Chapter 3: Persistence!!

Chapter 3: Persistence!!

It didn't take Damon as long as he thought it would to find Bonnie. She was at the grill, laughing at something some guy said to her. At first he couldn't tell who her companion was, until he got a closer look, it was Kol. He was touching her so intimately, in such a public place as if they were a couple. He didn't know why but for some reason this pissed Damon off even more than Caroline telling him about this new attraction between them. He sauntered into the place like he owned it; this was usual Damon behavior to be told. He walked right up towards Bonnie and her date as if they were old friends; which everyone knew couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Damon, what are you doing here? I made myself clear to Caroline about wanting nothing to do with any of you."

"Well, I never was one that listened well or followed orders well either, you should know that. Besides I am not leaving this is my town too, so you better get used to my presence witchy."

"Don't call me that, in fact don't call me ever, I'm leaving, it just got too crowded for my taste, they will just lest anything in here won't they? Come on Kol, let's go back to your place where we won't be invaded or disturbed either."

"Yea, we can be alone because my family is mostly out doing their own things."

They started to leave but Damon stepped in front of them before they made it to the door, "What the hell are you doing, move now before I make you move."

"I am not moving until we talk first, I know that you are hurt but if you will only hear me out, I know that I can convince you that there was no other choice, we were out of options. I did the only thing that I could do and besides it's not like your mom is dead, I only turned her. Is there not anyway that we can get past this?"

"You are such a bastard, I just finished planning my mother's funereal because even though you, Caroline and Stefan decided to turn and become a vampire not everyone makes that same choice as you saw when Caroline's father refused to become one. My mother made the same decision as he did; she just could not live as one of you. I mean could you even imagine for a moment, that you were taught your whole life to fear and fight against something but then one day you was turned into the very thing that you were taught to fear, would you want to choose that life still?"

"I don't know what to say, I really thought that she would want to live for you if nothing else. I'm so sorry Bonnie, I never meant for any of this to happen the way it played out."

"Yea, well I guess that I underestimated you and Stefan but don't worry, I won't be making that mistake again. Do you even know why she left in the first place? It was because of Elena, which should not have been a big surprise though. Especially because it seems that life just revolves around Elena, I am sorry that I ever met her and became friends with her, I would have changed it, if I only knew how much her friendship would have cost me."

"Don't blame Elena or Caroline because neither of them knew what me and Stefan were gonna do until it was too late to stop us. If you want to hate someone then hate me please but not them, they are blameless in this case anyway. They are your friends and they didn't betray you."

"Go ahead and defend their actions but they are as dead to me and you and Stefan are."

With that statement Bonnie started to leave again only to be stopped once more by Damon, now Kol was starting to get ticked off by the intrusion.

"In case you missed it, Bonnie doesn't want anything to do with you and your little group any longer now please will you leave us alone before I get angry."

"I told you that I don't take orders well, especially from the likes of you. Don't you remember what happened last time you tangled with me?"

"Let me see, if I remember correctly, you tackled me to the ground but your brother intervened before I could react and show you what an original vampire is really made of. If he had not interrupted us, I would have taught you quite a few things like how to really fight fair."

"Well if you have the time why don't we have a rematch right here and now, I'm game if you are?"

"As much as I would love to beat you to a bloody pulp, I am already occupied as you can see. I mean which would you rather do, fight a fight that you know you will win or go home with a beautiful woman and make made passionate love to her?"

"I think that you are scared that I will win and then you will look like the sad and pathetic excuse for a man that you are in front of Bonnie and then she will never want to see you again."

Bonnie spoke up, "That is so laughable especially coming from Damon Salvatore the man whore. I mean you may claim to be in love with Katherine or Elena but does that ever stop you from sleeping around with everyone and anyone, no it doesn't. I actually don't think that you could ever tell the truth or be faithful to anyone if you ever actually did get the girl away from your brother that is. I mean the idea of you in any relationship lasting longer than a week is laughable."

"That's not true, you don't know me Bennett, I was faithful to Katherine, I was in a relationship with Caroline that lasted for a few weeks."

"Oh, please don't make me laugh, that thing with Caroline doesn't even count because you had her compelled almost the whole time she was with you. I am sure that you were faithful to Katherine but too bad that she can't claim the same, I mean she was sleeping with your brother at the same time that she was seeing you right? There is one question that has been bugging me about the whole Katherine ordeal, I mean did she at least bath before she jumped from one brother to the next or did she still have Stefan's sweat on her when she came to you?"

Damon was furious at her words because her opinion of him matter more to him than he ever realized before, "That is pretty harsh words coming from you considering all the times that you put your life in jeopardy to save a friend don't you think?"

"That is the differences between us, I put my life on the line for people that actually give a damn about me or at least I thought they did but thanks for setting me straight. Now I know where I stand with my so-called friends, I am going to do what's best for me for once in my life."

"Bonnie, you don't want to leave with this guy, he is only using you."

"As opposed to you and your brother using me instead? At least I get something out of him using me. We're both using each other."

"Oh what could he possibly give you that we couldn't?"

"For starters, he gives me immeasurable pleasure which you are not capable of giving to anyone. I used to feel sorry for you because you follow Elena around like a sad puppy making moon eyes at her, just hoping for a second of her time and she never gives into you. That was B.T. T. though, before the thing, you know how you killed my mother thing. Now I don't feel anything and it feels damned good. Let's go and have sex at my house this time Kol."

"Sure whatever the lady wants, she gets."

Damon tried to stop them once more but Bonnie gave him one of her witchy headaches that knocked him out of the way. Damon thought that Caroline was exaggerating about how mad Bonnie was but she didn't prepare him for hurricane Bonnie enough. They were in serious trouble and he didn't have a clue as to how to stop the pain that Bonnie wanted to rain down on her friends. He knew that Bonnie was beyond pissed off at them but something was definitely off about her behavior that Damon just couldn't figure out.

Then suddenly it hit him, even though witches can't be compelled, maybe there was a spell or something that could turn her humanity off the way that Stefan's was turned off by Klaus. He hoped that was what happened because then it was fixable. This was a problem that he could fix but if he was wrong then god help them because no one else would. Damon left and searched for Caroline because they were in more trouble than either of them thought they were.


	4. Chapter 4: Mistaken Identity

Chapter 4: Mistaken Identity

Damon left and in searched for Caroline because they were in more trouble than either of them thought they were. Caroline had a plan that she was sure would succeed, that is if Damon went along with it. As she explained the details of her plan, Damon was not too happy about it. In fact he downright refused to follow through with it which left Caroline with no choice but to come up with another workable plan. This secret plan she called secret hook up, she knew if either Bonnie or Damon knew they were meeting each other then neither would agree to it but if they thought they were meeting other people, that they were interested in romantically they would meet them without a doubt.

Therefore, Caroline left a note in Bonnie's locker, it said, "Meet me after school at the motel off of route 85, room #4, and the door will be unlocked, come in and take your clothes off and wait for me then without words spoken let me just take you, Kol."

Then she sent Damon a text message from Elena's cell phone, it said, "Meet me after school, at the motel off of route 84 room #4, the door will be unlocked, don't say anything just come in the room and take me."

He responded back, "What are you serious? What about Stefan?"

"It hasn't been working out with your brother, besides don't you think we should just clear this sexual tension up, get it out of the way?"

"I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting, ready and naked."

Caroline decided that she should hang onto Elena's phone just in case he texted her again. Meanwhile Elena thought that she lost her phone. School ends for the day sooner than Caroline would like, she watches Bonnie all day just to make sure that she doesn't connect with Kol. She follows her as she drives to the motel, then she watches as Bonnie arrives first. Bonnie isn't surprised because Kol loves to role play especially during sex. Damon on the other hand was the hard sell because it is his brother's girlfriend. After Bonnie was in the room for no more than twenty minutes, Damon arrived.

The lights were all shut off and Bonnie was on the bed wearing nothing except for a sheer thin sheet. Damon entered the room without saying a word, then he went towards the bed, even with his vampire vision he couldn't see much except that there was a very naked girl waiting to be taken by him on the bed. He went to her neither uttered a word as they made mad passionate love.

Caroline was overjoyed that her plan was a great success. The way she figured it, was if Damon gave Bonnie immeasurable pleasure then they could try and convince Bonnie that Kol was the bad guy. She also thought if Bonnie Damon hooked up with each other it could become something real. Caroline was playing with fire though because both Bonnie Damon can be quite stubborn.

As morning arrived both Damon Bonnie were playing the whole night over in their heads. Bonnie almost didn't understand it because while she was new to sex, it seemed like he couldn't get enough of her. They made love at least four times but she couldn't be sure since she lost count after the fourth time. As it was she could barely move her legs because of how much sex they had. During their sexual frenzy neither one said a word, the only sounds that came from the room were moans of unspeakable pleasure. As the sun came up, both Bonnie Damon awoke with startled expressions on their faces. When they both realized who they were in bed with, that's when all hell broke loose.

They both said at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

Damon spoke up first, "Not that I'm complaining but I thought you were someone else."

"No, this isn't happening, we didn't sleep together, I'm just dreaming and I will wake up soon."

Bonnie was in denial about the whole situation but Damon knew that someone set them up, it had to be Caroline as he refused to seduce Bonnie.

Damon spoke up, "I know that waking up in bed with me isn't your dream date but it happened. Get over it, besides I didn't hear you complaining last night. Don't start blaming me, I know who set us up."

"Really and just who would be that stupid?"

"Your blond friend Caroline did this to us."

"Really and just why would she do such a thing?"

"Because it was her plan for me to seduce you and get you into bed but when I refused she went to another backup plan that she had and we were both stupid enough to fall for it."

"I know who I thought that I was meeting to hook up with but what loser did you think was going to hook up with you anyway?"

"I thought that Elena wanted to hook up with me but Caroline must have taken her phone and texted me."

"Wow, I knew you were stupid but I never knew you were that desperate though. You have to promise that this stays between us."

"Why, is it because you don't want Kol to find out?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone to find out about this and yes that does include Caroline, Elena, and Stefan too."

"Why don't you want my brother to know about this?"

"Because Elena Caroline would know, Kol would find out end us."

Damon pulled her towards him and said softly, "I don't care what anyone else thinks about me and what I do or don't do for that matter. Besides after last night how could you even consider being with Kol still?"

"What do you think that you have bedroom skills that would have me craving you? Please I don't think that will ever happen."

"No but last night changed things between us and you denying it isn't going to make it go away."


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue!!!

Chapter 5: Epilogue!!!

It was a few weeks since the incident and since then Bonnie Damon have been avoiding each other. People were starting to notice it as well. Even Elena Stefan noticed that if Damon walked into any room that Bonnie was sure to walk out. It began to take a toll on the rest of their friends as well. Finally after many discussions between Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt Tyler; they decided to have an intervention with them.

Caroline had sent a text to Bonnie stating that she was planning a girl's night out with only her, Bonnie and Elena. She convinced Bonnie to meet them at the boardinghouse against her better judgment. Elena called Damon and told him that she needed to talk to him privately at the boardinghouse. Bonnie arrived first, she immediately knew that something wasn't right because Tyler was there.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Caroline spoke up first, "We're simply concerned about this thing between you and Damon. We know that something happened recently between you and Damon and now your both avoiding each other. We want to know why that you're avoiding each other?"

"I'm not avoiding him intentionally; I've just been super busy lately."

Damon finally walks into the room after hearing them trying to interrogate Bonnie.

"Please, no one is avoiding anyone. We're both just busy lately as Bonnie said. Nothing's been going on between me and Bonnie, so please stop your investigation now."

It was Elena's turn to speak up, "Right, sure we believe you both, not. Now we can do this either the hard way or the easy way but either way we will find out the truth one way or another."

Bonnie spoke up first, "Fine, you can do whatever it is that you want but I'm not going to explain anything to you."

Damon of course couldn't let it stand like that, "Fine, if everyone wants to know why me and Bonnie can't be in the same room for very long it's because we had sex and now everything is weird between us."

Caroline smiled but everyone else had this shocked expression on their faces.

Bonnie immediately turned towards Damon and said, "Wow, I believe that you would say that in front of everyone."

"I told you from the start that it wasn't a good idea to keep it a secret. Everyone knows that secrets always come out whether you like it or not."

"Really, secrets always come out, Damon and just what secret did you Bonnie keep from everyone?"

Kol interrupted as he came in, it was obvious that he had only heard a portion of the conversation though.

"Don't let me stop you from spilling your guts, what's the secret?"

Before anyone could utter a word, Bonnie interjected, "It wasn't anything important, it was just Damon being Damon, you know how he is."

"Right, I do but I also know you and something's been off for a while now between us. I just can't seem to shake this feeling that it's because of Damon. So set me straight, tell me why you freeze up when I touch you? Tell me why you haven't even let me touch you for a few weeks at least?"

Damon smiled and said, "Really, she hasn't let you touch her since the night we spent together?"

Kol punched Damon and then he said, "I knew it, I don't know how but I could feel you pulling away from me. I know that this thing between us started as fun but I guess that I was more invested than you were."

Bonnie started to cry, she turned towards Kol and said, "Please understand, it was a mistake, we were both tricked into doing it."

"Maybe that is true but you can barely look at me after doing that with him and that tells me that you enjoyed it. Not only that; it also tells me that you want him still. We're done; over I don't ever want to see you again."

With that Kol disappeared into the night. Bonnie still stood there crying her eyes out.

After a moment or two Damon spoke up, "Can everyone please leave me and Bonnie alone for a few minutes? There are things that we need to discuss privately ok?"

Elena voiced her opinion quite loudly, "No, I don't think that's a good idea because the last time that you two were alone this shockingly gross hook up happened. I mean don't you think that you've done enough to Bonnie? You even made her boyfriend break up with her, what else do you want from my friend?"

"First of all he wasn't her boyfriend, they only hooked up a couple of times and second of all, none of this is even your business, Elena, so mind your own business."

"Fine, do whatever it is that you want but Bonnie do you feel comfortable being alone with Damon?"

Bonnie looked up at Elena and said, "It's fine but I don't see or think that me and Damon have anything to talk about."

After that everyone cleared the room, leaving Bonnie Damon alone at last.

"Everyone is gone, now what couldn't be said in their presence Damon?"

"It's not what couldn't be said but more about what couldn't be done in front of them."

Bonnie was about to ask him to explain but before she could utter a word Damon pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her quite passionately. Bonnie was so confused now, she pulled away breathlessly with this weird look on her face.

Then she said, "What is your problem? You can't just go around kissing women intensely like that."

Damon smiled, and then he said, "Wow, you think my kisses are hot don't you?"

"No, please don't flatter yourself; being with you doesn't affect me in the slightest."

Damon took notice of the fact that she talked about being with him in the present tense instead of the past tense.

Then he said, "Really, if that were true then how come I'm the last guy that you had sex with then?"

"I don't know why but after our night together, I just couldn't let anyone else touch me. I'm sure that it don't have anything to do with you."

"Really, well let's test that theory out them, shall we?"

"Sure but I don't see how?"

Before she could even draw breath, Damon pulled her towards him possessively and with vampire speed, sped them off to his bedroom. Within minutes Damon was kissing her as if he thought that she would disappear within a moment's notice. He kept thinking that Bonnie was going to put a stop to this any minute now but to his surprise she didn't.

She knew that she couldn't or shouldn't let things get this far but she also kept thinking that one more touch, one more kiss and it would be enough, Damon would be out of her system then. When he started taking her clothes off, she didn't stop him, when he laid her on the bed, she didn't stop him and finally when he started to make love to her, she didn't stop him. Before they went past the point of no return, Damon asked Bonnie if she wanted to stop.

Her reply was, "No, I'm not sure why but I can't get you out of my head. I want this and I want you more than I ever wanted anything in my life before. Please, Damon make love to me?"

"But if we do this then it's going to change everything because I can be quite possessive. You do understand that if we go there again that it will mean that me you are together in a very real relationship type of way?"

"Yes, I understand that, I really want to be with you in the worst way. I'm tired of fighting these intense and insane feelings for you. Now please Damon, don't make me beg, I really want to be with you now ok?"

Damon didn't need any more further encouragement because there was an insanely hot naked woman that wanted him and he wasn't about to disappoint her. They made love softly, slowly and passionately all night long. Luckily Stefan didn't come home that night.

They both knew that it wouldn't be easy but anything worth having is worth fighting for. Neither one of them were thinking about the future though, in that moment the only thoughts that they were thinking about was being together. In their town, in their lives even brief happiness was hard to come by, that's why they clung to each other in these terrible times.

Neither one of them knew what the future held for them; but that didn't matter to them. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that they would face that uncertain future together and united instead of divided. They also both knew that they felt the same way about each other, no matter what tomorrow brings that was enough for them right now.

The end!!!!


End file.
